<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stunning and Complicated Dukat by jedi_katalina, Kollega</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155690">Stunning and Complicated Dukat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina'>jedi_katalina</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega'>Kollega</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Stickerpack, Stickers, Telegram, emoji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The stickerpack for Telegram messenger featuring very stunning and so complicated gul Dukat. ;) Install and have fun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dukat/Kira Nerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stunning and Complicated Dukat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://t.me/addstickers/dukat">Download and install</a>. For Telegram only, you should have it installed first!</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>  </td>
<td>  </td>
<td>  </td>
<td>  </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>  </td>
<td>  </td>
<td>  </td>
<td>  </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>  </td>
<td>  </td>
<td>  </td>
<td>  </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>  </td>
<td>  </td>
<td>  </td>
<td>  </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>